Unexpected
by YaoiKitty
Summary: What happens when Kei brings home a young girl to his and Sho's apartment? [Yaoi warnings]
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

Chapter 1

Sho walked in to the apartment he shared with Kei, securing the door behind him with each of the seven locks on it. A little security is always good in a place like Mallepa, especially when one is in the business of robbing major gang headquarters. Sho walked around the apartment for a moment to see if his vampiric friend was there, but sighed when he found a note on the coffee table. "_Went out for a walk. Be back later. –Kei_" Sho just shook his head and sighed again, crumpling the note up in his hand and tossing it into the nearest  
trash can.

He knew better.

Kei hadn't fed lately, not in at least a week or so. It always tore Sho up inside to see Kei starve himself like that, but every time he brought it up he always got the same reply. "_I live by taking the lives of others. Do you have any idea what that's like? Sometimes I can't bear it. So I go without… a starvation diet._" Sho couldn't bear it either, but he'd rather he take a life or two than see his best friend… the man he loved, starve himself. With that thought Sho felt a little bit better, then sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. waiting for Kei to return.

Kei couldn't stand it anymore. The hunger had finally taken over him, he needed to get out and find a poor soul with nothing left for themselves to feed on. He went straight to the only place he knew of where he could find someone like that easily. The old abandoned apartment building, in the worst area of Mallepa, had been overrun by bums and whores that had nowhere else to live. Most of them were just waiting to die anyways, so Kei thought to himself as being their savior, coming to end their miserable lives.

He slipped through the shadows, carefully observing those he came across, trying to find the right one to kill. He finally found an old man behind a dumpster, coughing up a lung. Kei saw by the moonlight how pale he was and could tell he didn't have long to live here. He quickly latched his arm around him and sunk his fangs into his neck before the man even knew what was going on. Kei slowly drained the man's sweet warm blood from his neck, and before he knew it the man had stopped struggling and fell limp.

He licked a few drops of blood from his lips before turning around to find a young girl standing against the wall across from him, just staring at him. She stood a little shorter than him, her clothes slightly dirtied and torn, her brown hair tousled. He searched her wide hazel eyes a moment before finally asking, "Aren't you afraid?" She merely shook her head, then fell to the ground in tears. "Please take my life too, I beg of you. Free me from this wretched world of nothing but pain and torture. Please!" she sobbed. Kei kneeled in front of her and took her shaking shoulders, and she looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "I could not do that to you. You're far too young, and still have a future. I would never take the life of someone so young." She shook her head and cried more. "No you don't understand. I have no future here. My family left a long time ago, and I have no money to take care of myself. When I go out into the city people stare at me strangely, and the men… the men beat me and use me as they please. I can't stand it anymore! I just want to die!" she sobbed even harder. Kei took her into his arms and pressed her against his chest, stroking her back soothingly. "I know how you feel. A long time ago I wanted to die too," he admitted to her, "but I will not take your life. I just can't do it. I'm sorry." She just cried harder into his chest, until she finally wore herself out and fell asleep in his arms.

Sho didn't even realize he had already fallen asleep until he heard the door close. Knowing it was Kei, he immediately woke up and turned from his position on the couch to greet him with a smile. "Hey Kei… umm, what's that you're carrying?" he asked, noticing Kei had something in his arms. "Shh," he replied, "She fell asleep in my arms, and I couldn't just leave her behind." Sho got up and walked towards the vampire, "Who Kei?" "I found her by the abandoned apartments. Sho, she saw me feed. She wanted me to take her life too. When I told her I couldn't she cried, and while I was trying to comfort her she fell asleep. I couldn't just leave her there, I had to do something to help her out." Sho just looked at him with a puzzled look, then Kei looked at him with pleading eyes. "Sho, do you think she could stay with us? Even if only for a little while. Just please, I can't leave her to the streets. Please Sho?" Sho just looked at him and smiled, "If you insist." Kei smiled, showing off his fangs, and kissed Sho on the cheek before carrying the girl off to put her to bed. Sho just stood there and touched his cheek before turning bright red and heading to his room for the night.

Kei laid the girl down on the futon in his room and covered her up before resigning to the horridly uncomfortable couch in the living room. As he slowly started drifting off to sleep, amidst his thoughts of the earlier events, he stopped for a moment and realized something. He kissed Sho. His only friend and companion. The man he had loved for years now, and he had just kissed him without thinking twice about it. It may have only been on the cheek, but still… it was a kiss. He blushed for a moment before finally fell asleep.

* * *

Yay! I finally started writing again! I'm sorry for not really finishing that other MC story yet... I highly doubt I will now... But yeah, whaddya think so far? 


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

Chapter 2

The young girl's eyes fluttered open as she finally awakened. She glanced around the room and was overcome with a small surge of panic as she observed her strange surroundings. She rose from her bed quietly and snuck into the living room, where she found her sleeping savior. She knelt down in front of the sleeping vampire and merely watched him as his chest steadily rose and fell, his eyes twitching every now and then. Finally Kei's eyes slowly opened and he had a small smile on his lips. "So you're finally awake?" The girl just nodded and smiled back. He sat up and stretched for a moment and asked, "How did you sleep?" The girl smiled and replied, "Great. It's been a while since I've slept in a real bed." Kei just smiled again. "I bet." The girl giggled a little and he just smiled even more. "Oh by the way, I never did get your name last night." "Anna. And you?" she asked. "Kei." Anna smiled again then climbed on the couch next to Kei before leaning forward and hugging him tightly. "Thank you Kei, for saving me." She spoke in his ear. The vampire held her close and replied, "You're very welcome."

Sho was still sprawled out on his bed with his face buried in his pillow before he awoke to a small sound from the living room. He huffed into his pillow before pulling himself up and stretching a bit, then trudged into the living room to see what was going on. He felt a small pinch of jealousy, but then smiled when he saw Kei hugging the girl he had brought home last night. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He joked. Kei looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Sho, you're finally awake." Sho smiled back and looked at Anna. "I guess she is too. I'm Sho by the way." "Anna." She replied and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, "Anna, a pretty name for such a pretty girl." She blushed a little and turned away.  
"Umm, who's hungry?" Anna asked, trying to hide her embarrassment. Sho looked at Kei for a moment, who just winked back at him. "Well I know I'm starving." Sho finally said. "I'll make some breakfast." Anna offered, then ran into the kitchen before the other two could protest. Sho then plopped down on the couch next to Kei and ran a hand through his hair, still trying to wake up. He looked over at the vampire who smiled at him, and had a sudden urge to pin him down and kiss him passionately, but thought better of it. He knew if he tried anything like that on Kei, he would just freak out or something and run away and never be seen again, which would kill him even more. He gazed at the other man for a little longer before they heard, "Where's your guys' food!" from Anna.

Apparently she just realized that there wasn't any food in the house to make breakfast with. "Sorry!" Kei yelled back, "We were planning on going shopping soon." he said, emphasizing on the 'were' as he playfully glared at Sho. "Well," she said as she came back into the living room, "if you want I can just do it for you. I know exactly what I need and won't take long, I promise." she pleaded. Kei just smiled and said, "Okay, you can do the shopping. And Sho will go with you." Sho just looked at him and had an expression on his face that just said "Huh?" "The streets of Mallepa can be very dangerous for a young girl all by herself." the vampire continued. The younger man shook his head and said, "All right, just let me take a quick shower so I can actually wake up." then he got up and headed into the bathroom. Anna sat down on the couch next to Kei again, "You won't be too bored while we're gone?" The blonde man shook his head, "Nah, I'll find something to do. Maybe I'll actually do some cleaning in this pigsty." She just giggled and said, "Yeah, this place could use a little bit." They laughed a little, then a moment of silence passed as they heard the water start running in the bathroom.  
"Kei, what kind of relationship do you have with Sho?" Anna finally came out and asked. Kei just looked at her for a moment, then turned his gaze to the floor before starting, "Well I've known Sho ever since he was very young. Back then he was just an orphan living on the streets with his friends, and I was just a suicidal vampire. Then one day, when I had finally gotten the courage to die, he found me while I was half-frying in the sunlight. He didn't run away or get scared or anything, he actually tried to steal my watch at first, but then he loaded me onto a cart and covered me up and rolled me all the way to where he and his friends were staying. I quickly found a dark corner and sat there in a daze, keeping from devouring the blood of him and his friends, since I hadn't eaten in weeks at that point. Then all I heard was this deep masculine voice and my bloodlust took over. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to save his friend from getting shot in the leg, but I did kill him and suck him dry afterwards. Then, when little Sho finally found me feasting on his corpse, he just stood there. I even asked him "aren't you scared?" and he just shook his head. I just smiled at him and he gave me this big cute toothy grin. From then on I've always looked after him, hell I practically raised him." _But it will never be anything more than friends._ Kei thought to himself with a sad smile. Anna just looked at him with a bit of fascination, "Wow you guys really are close aren't you?" "Yeah I guess so." the vampire sighed. She just looked at him with a sort of sad smile and decided not to press the subject further. Kei raised his head up and looked towards the bathroom, "What the hell is he doing in there? Usually he'd be out by now."

_-In The Shower-_

Sho made sure to lock the door behind him so he wouldn't be disturbed while cleaning himself. He then stripped off his pants (that's all he sleeps in) and turned on the water, making it the right temperature, and hopped in. He was rinsing his hair when he thought he heard a knock or something at the door, but he realized it was just the building creaking or something, it did that a lot. Then his imagination started going.  
_"Who is it?" Sho yelled. "Kei!" the voice yelled back. "Come in." he replied. The door opened and Kei stepped it, locking it behind him. Suddenly the vampire ripped open the shower curtain and gazed on the other man's naked body with lust in his eyes. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind him before pinning Sho to the wall and ravenously claiming his mouth. The younger man's eyes slid closed as he moaned in response. The vampire pulled away and traveled down the other's neck, licking and sucking more with each heavy pant and moan. "Kei I…'ve waited so… long for… this ahh!" was all Sho could say as Kei traveled down his chest and found his sensitive nipple. He licked and sucked and teased it for a moment until it hardened, then moved down further until he finally reached Sho's…  
_Sho was already panting and pumping furiously as he thought of what Kei would be doing there, until he finally came. He then leaned against the bathroom wall and caught his breath for a while as he regained himself from his ecstasy. He was quick to finish cleaning himself and getting out of the shower. He walked out into his bedroom in nothing but a towel and slipped on a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top before walking out into the living room. "Well, whenever you're ready Anna." he smiled at the young girl. She nodded and hopped up off the couch, "Well I guess we'll be back later Kei." The vampire just smiled and nodded as the two left the apartment, Sho pausing to grab his leather jacket and winking at Kei as he left.

When he was sure they were gone, Kei removed the pillow he had sitting on his lap to cover his hardness and slipped his hand in his pants to relieve himself.

* * *

Whoo! An update! I'm sorry I took forever, I had stuff to do and just had a major writer's block for a while. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please keep reviewing! You inspire me to keep writing! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected  
Chapter 3**

Sho strolled along behind Anna as they browsed the grocery store, the young girl stuffing their basket full of foods that he had never even heard of. Apparently Sho had never been to the dairy section of Mallepa's small grocery store, because whenever he came to get food for him and Kei his list consisted of ice cream, pocky, and sometimes ramen. Anna looked behind her at Sho, who seemed amazed by a stick of butter, and just giggled to herself a little. "Nani?" he asked as he noticed she was laughing at him. "Nothing." she denied, then just continued along shopping.  
When they had reached the meat section, Anna stopped for a moment and turned to face Sho who was gazing at all the meat before he finally noticed she had stopped. "Nani?" he inquired again. She looked around for a moment before finally asking, "Sho, how is your relationship with Kei?" Sho was taken by surprise and took a moment to respond, "Umm… what do you mean?" "I guess I mean, well… how do you two get along and such? How do you feel towards him?" Sho took a moment to think. "Well… I have known him ever since I was little, and if you mean how do I get along with a vampire, it never really bothered me I guess. And I suppose that I've always just looked up to him, always wanted to be as strong and fast and smart as him. I guess you could say I admire him…" he blushed a little at that last statement, and she seemed to have taken notice. "You admire him?" she inquired further. "I guess… well… I…" he stuttered. "If you don't want to tell me it's all right. I was just curious, that's all." "No." he protested, "I mean… well… it's something I've been meaning to say for a while, I've just never really gained the courage to, because I've always been too afraid of what might happen if I say anything about it. I mean, I love him more than anything, and even though it nearly kills me inside every day to not tell him, it would hurt so much more if he rejected me or left me." he finally admitted, tears threatening to fall down his face. Anna got close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, due to their height difference. Sho leaned down and held her close to him, shedding a few tears. After a moment or so they broke their hug and he wiped his face a little and laughed t himself. "He always did say I was a crybaby." She giggled a little as well. "And there's nothing wrong with crying every once in a while. I believe it's better to feel pain than to feel nothing at all." Sho nodded. "And I also believe that you should probably tell Kei how you feel towards him. I mean, even if he doesn't feel the same way for you, I highly doubt he would leave you or do anything extreme that would hurt you." He nodded again, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
They smiled at each other and hugged again. "So how much more shopping do we need to do?" Sho asked. "Actually I think we're just about done here." Anna replied. Luckily the line at the cash register wasn't long and Sho was able to cover the costs, so they left quickly and hurried home so they could all have a decent breakfast.

"We're home!" Anna exclaimed as she and Sho walked into the apartment with their arms full of bags. "Hey." Kei replied, turning away from his mindless television watching. There was really nothing on, just something about the President of America getting assassinated. He got up to help with the groceries and was shocked at how many there were. "Wow did you guys buy out the place or what?" Anna just gave him a sarcastic look, "Well all you guys have is ice cream, ramen, and strawberry Pocky. I'm amazed neither of you have gone into a diabetic coma yet." "Hey, strawberry Pocky and ice cream is a well-balanced diet. Besides, we get a lot of takeout." Sho put in. Kei just laughed and started helping with the groceries.

Later that night, when Anna was asleep in Kei's bedroom, he and Sho were sitting on the couch watching TV. When they actually found something half decent on they watched in silence for a while until Sho finally decided to break the silence. "Kei?" "Hm?" "Umm… I have… there's something I need to tell you." The vampire turned away from the TV to look at him. "Nani?" There was a pause. "Well, I was talking with Anna in the store today, and… well… she asked about our relationship, and what I thought of it. I'm not saying I have a problem with it or anything, it's just that… well… I guess I'd like something a little more…" "What do you mean Sho?" "Well Kei… I…" he stopped and leaned close to the other man, hesitating only inches away from his face for a moment before softly placing his lips on his. After a moment he pulled away and whispered on his lips , "I love you." A few seconds of silence passed, and Sho was almost starting to get scared when Kei leaned in and kissed him back with more passion. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him closer to him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Sho's eyes slid closed and he moaned into the vampire's mouth as their tongues sparred, his finally claiming the other's mouth. While his tongue explored the other man's mouth, he slowly slid his hand up his shirt, caressing his chest and abs. Kei broke away the kiss and leaned his head back and moaned, letting Sho travel down his neck, licking and sucking every sweet spot. "Sho… wait." he gasped out, causing the younger man to stop his teasing and look up at him. Kei took his head and brought it near his and whispered into his ear, "I've loved you for so long. I've wanted you forever. Ever since you finally grew up I have been so tempted to tear off your clothes and make passionate love to you. I need you so ahh…" he moaned as Sho started grinding against his pelvis. The vampire smiled, "Shall we take this to your bedroom?" The younger man smiled and nodded, then they both ran to Sho's room and made sure to lock the door.  
Kei pinned Sho to the bed and immediately started sucking on his neck, making sure to keep his fangs from retracting. He then stopped for a moment and stood back up, slowly removing his shirt and unbuttoning his pants before going for the other man's clothes, kissing every inch of his torso as he removed his shirt. Then slowly traveled back down to his pants, teasing more with every moan he heard. "Kei… wait… I…" the younger man breathed, causing Kei to pause just before he reached his pants. "I don't… think I'm … quite … ready, for sex I mean." Sho admitted. The vampire just smiled up at him and gently kissed him on the lips. "That's fine, we can wait." Sho smiled and kissed him back. "But that doesn't mean I'm done with you." Kei added with a smirk, before going back down to the other man's waistline, causing him to moan. The vampire then slowly undid Sho's pants, sliding them down past his thighs, revealing his hard erect member. He caressed it with his hand first, slowly sliding it up and down the shaft, reveling in every noise he heard from the other man, before he finally decided to stop teasing. He then leaned down and kissed the tip, licking it a little then traveling down the shaft with his tongue, before finally taking it all whole in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down, moving faster with every moan he heard from the other man. In pure ecstasy, Sho started unconsciously thrusting his hips upward. Then his body tensed and he finally reached his peak, Kei swallowing every drop as he came into his mouth.  
Sho fell back on the bed and caught his breath as he came down from his orgasm, Kei creeping up on the bed next to him and holding him close to his chest. The younger man looked up into the vampire's eyes and whispered, "Aishiteru Kei-chan." "Aishiteru Sho-chan." he whispered back, kissing Sho on the forehead as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Well that update came quicker than the last, although I don't think I can say the same for Sho snicker I hope you guys enjoy the more smut. I'm gonna wait for more reviews before I post the next chapter (which I still have to write ;;;)

PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are my life force!


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected  
Chapter 4**

Anna turned over and groaned as the bright sunlight shone through the window and brightened the backs of her eyelids. Finally, with some hesitation, she submitted to the evil rays of the sun and got up out of bed. She smoothed down her hair with her hands as she walked into the kitchen to find Sho by the stove. He smiled brightly at her and she forced herself to grin back. "Smells good… bacon and eggs?" she inquired. "And toast," Sho added, "now that we actually have food in the house I can make a decent breakfast. Oh, how do you like your eggs?" he asked over his shoulder. "However you make them is fine with me." Anna replied, sitting down at the kitchen table attempting to wake herself up.

There was a short period of silence, minus the sizzling on the stove. "Kei's still asleep?" Sho nodded. "Yeah, I think he was a bit worn out last night…" he answered, his cheeks turning a tint of red. "So I heard," Anna noted, Sho turning a deeper red, "I'm assuming you took my advice then." he nodded back. Once the food was finally done he served them both breakfast, and they ate in silence.

When they were done eating Anna took their plates and started washing them in the sink. After a moment, Sho came up and hugged her from behind, causing her to pause and blush. "Domo arigatou." he whispered in her ear. "Nani?" "If you hadn't told me to tell Kei how I felt about him, I probably would've never told him and would've felt terribly lonely the rest of my life." "D-dou itashimashite." was all she could whisper back. He then placed a light kiss on her cheek before walking away. She stood there for a moment and touched a hand to her cheek where he kissed her and blushed again. Then she shook herself out of her trance and went back to the dishes, quietly telling herself, "No. I can't fall for him, not either one of them. I have no place there."

Sho just stood for a few minutes in the shower, enjoying the hot water all over his naked body. He was shaken from his trance by someone walking into the bathroom. Before he could look through the shower curtain to see who it was, Kei had already stripped himself and opened the curtain to gaze at Sho's naked body. He stepped in and softly placed his lips on the other man's soft mouth. Sho broke the kiss so he could take in Kei in all his nude glory, then came back with a more passionate kiss, pinning him to the wall. Kei quickly opened his mouth to allow Sho entrance, which he immediately took advantage of, tasting him all over again. He whined a little as his tongue was pierced by a fang. Kei kept his bloodlust from taking over and let Sho continue dominating his mouth, tasting little drops of his sweet blood at a time. Sho pinned himself against Kei, causing them both to moan in each others mouths as their hard sexes collided. His hands traveled all over the vampire's beautiful body, playing and teasing with every little sensitive spot he found, reveling in the other's lustful moans. While keeping his mouth occupied, Sho slowly made his way down to Kei's hardness, slowly caressing and teasing him. Kei bucked his hips into Sho's hand, breaking the kiss finally so he could pant and moan easier.

Moments before he came, Sho ceased his actions and started sucking on the vampire's neck, his hands slowly moving to Kei's backside. "Sho… wait…" he breathed. Sho stopped for a moment and looked up at the flushed panting vampire. "I thought you… weren't… ready… for that." The other man smiled his dazzling smile and replied, "I'd rather take you first." Kei was so turned on simply by those words that he leaned his head back and submitted himself. Sho went back to Kei's neck and slowly traveled down his torso as his fingers toyed with the sensitive skin around Kei's opening. Sho thrust his tongue into Kei's navel as he thrust one finger inside him, making Kei moan. He traveled down farther and playfully teased Kei's member as he thrust another finger inside. "Sho… please…" Kei panted. Sho came back up and softly kissed Kei's lips as he spread his legs apart. He then thrust himself inside, causing the vampire to moan in half pain, half pleasure. Kei took a moment to adjust, then nodded and the other man slowly let himself out, then thrusted into him again, starting up a slow pace of thrusts. Their breathing became more rapid as they increased their speed, moaning slightly louder with each thrust. Then Kei moaned out the other man's name as he finally came all over them. Sho quickly followed suit as the vampire's orgasm sent him over the edge, and filled him with his essence. The both fell against each other and slowly sank to the bathroom floor as they came down from their peak.

When they had finally recovered, Sho got up and turned off the water, then stepped out of the shower to find a towel, Kei following behind him. They retreated to their separate rooms to change, Sho finding a pair of leather black pants and a tight t-shirt, Kei a pair of baggy gray pants and a white button-up blouse, meeting each other again in the living room. Kei sat down next to Sho on the couch, leaning towards him to softly kiss him. "Aww, you two are just so cute!" Anna said from the entrance to the kitchen. Kei pulled away from Sho and smiled bashfully at her while Sho just blushed uncontrollably. She just winked at them and headed off to the bathroom. "Oh, if you're going to take a shower you might wanna wait a bit, I think we used up all the hot water." Kei warned. Sho just giggled and Anna rolled her eyes. "Maybe next time you guys shouldn't do it in the shower." Kei blushed and Sho just laughed more. "We'll make sure to save ourselves for the bedroom." Sho joked, winking at Kei who was still incredibly red. Anna walked back into the living room, grabbed the remote and sat on the floor in front of the TV and started flipping through the channels to find something decent to watch. Kei wrapped his arm around Sho and leaned him against his chest as they finally found an old movie to watch.

* * *

Sorry it like took me forever to update, I had to finish the chapter ;;; avoids flying objects I hope you enjoyed the smut! Always a pleasure to write (and a great pleasure to read )

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! You give me strength to continue! LEAVE LONG REVIEWS THIS TIME! ... please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected  
****Chapter 5**

When the movie was finally over, Anna got up and was heading to her room when she noticed Sho and Kei had fallen asleep together. She just smiled at them and covered them up with a blanket. She was on her way to her bedroom and was startled when she heard Kei quietly whisper, "Good night."  
"Good night." she whispered back, then creeped back to her room. When he heard the door close, Kei turned back to Sho who was sleeping soundly on his chest. He gently kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket tightly around them. He laid his head back down on top of Sho's and was about to drift back to sleep when the phone suddenly rang. Sho jumped up wide awake, "What the fuck is it?"  
"The phone…" Kei groaned, then got up and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Kei?"  
"Toshi? What's up?"  
"Well, I hope you didn't have plans tonight…"  
"Who is it this time?" He looked over at Sho, who rolled his eyes and got up off the couch to wake up.  
"Chan's guys again."  
"Jesus Christ, don't they ever quit?"  
"Obviously not. Anyways, I'm making the pizzas now. I'm sorry to bug you guys on such short notice."  
"sigh Nah, it's not that big of a problem Toshi. So where's the place?" Kei logged the location in his memory as Toshi told him the location. "All right, we'll be there in a couple hours. And make sure you drug the pizzas enough this time, last time some of them were still awake… Ok… Bye." he hung the phone back on the wall and walked back to Sho. Kei came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "I guess we're busy tonight." Sho rolled his eyes again and sighed.  
"Could he have told us any later?" he asked sarcastically, then sighed again and leaned back into Kei, who just smirked a little.  
"At least we have a couple hours before we have to be there." he whispered into Sho's ear, then gently nipped on his earlobe, enjoying the sharp gasp he heard from Sho. The other man turned his head and enveloped the vampire's lips in a passionate kiss. Kei's cold hands traveled underneath Sho's shirt, caressing his heated torso, playfully teasing his sensitive nipples. The younger man's hand creeped behind Kei, slowly sliding up his thigh and squeezing his ass. The vampire moaned in response and broke the kiss, "We should start getting ready." Sho sighed, then nodded and walked back to his room to grab his guns.  
Kei slowly opened the door to his room to find Anna turned away from him in his bed with the lamp on the nightstand still on. He creeped over to his bureau and grabbed two guns for himself when he heard a sniffle. He turned to see Anna's tearstained face in the lamplight. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge by her.  
She sniffled a little and wiped her face before finally gathering herself to answer. "I… I overheard what you guys were talking about…" she admitted. "It scared me." she finished as fresh tears formed in her eyes. Kei just smiled and gently stroked her back.  
"You're that worried about us?" she nodded. He smiled again and lifted her upright so he could hug her and gently spoke in her ear, "I'm flattered, but you don't need to worry about us. We do this kind of work all the time, it's pretty much the only job we have." he pulled away to look at her face and wipe some of the stray tears making their way down her face. "Just don't worry, we'll be alright."  
There was a sudden knock on the door.  
"Kei, you ready yet?"  
"Come on in Sho."  
The other man behind the door walked in and paused for a moment to check out the scene in front of him. "What's going on?" he asked. He knew Kei wouldn't possibly be doing anything to upset him, but for just a split second he felt a twinge of jealousy. The vampire looked at him and patted a spot on the bed, signaling him to sit down. Only when Sho sat down did he notice Anna's tears. He placed his hand on her back, slowly stroking up and down to show his concern, "What's wrong?" She looked at Sho, then at Kei and signaled that he could just tell him.  
"Apparently she overheard our conversation and was a bit worried about us." he explained.  
Anna just looked down at her lap, then back up at Sho a bit embarrassed. "I just don't want you guys to get hurt." she looked down again as another tear fell. Sho just smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
"I think I'm the only one who could really get hurt, and I have total confidence in Kei to protect me." He pulled away and looked into her hazel eyes, which seemed more blue now, "Just don't you worry about us, we'll take care of each other just fine tonight." he smirked and winked at her, which made her smile a bit.  
"Well we still have 2 hours 'til we have to leave, what do you guys wanna do?" Kei asked. Anna just flopped back on the bed.  
"You guys do whatever, I'm tired." she said with a yawn, then made herself comfy in Kei's bed. Sho and Kei just looked at each other and left the room, turning off the light on their way out. When she heard the door close, Anna turned over in her bed and silently prayed to herself for them to come back safely before she drifted to sleep.  
The other two walked out into the living room and sat back down on the couch, the TV going with the usual crap on. Sho would've grabbed the remote to find something worth watching, but not 2 seconds after they sat down, Kei had him pinned to the couch underneath him, faces inces away from each other. The vampire slowly licked his lips, driving the other man insane because that tongue wasn't in his mouth, or somewhere else that was coming alive.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that, especially since it took me forever and a day to update ;; runs from flying objects and pitchforks Hey, at least I already have a head start on chapter 6! YAY!

I'm also waiting for my beta person to spruce up the rest of the story, so when I get those back I'll make some adjustments speaking of adjustments, I hope you're happy with this chappy Ti

Oh yeah, PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING! YOU ARE MY LIFE FORCE!


End file.
